


Into The Unknown

by SpacelessCass



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Songfic, The Mindscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacelessCass/pseuds/SpacelessCass
Summary: Something, or someone, has been calling Patton, far from in the mindscape. He goes looking for them.Song from Frozen 2, which I have not seen yet, so no spoilers in the comments please.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> The thing, or person, calling Patton isn't Deceit or Remus, in case I didn't make it clear.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah."

That noise. That sound. That voice. For weeks Patton has been hearing it. It was a quiet tune, almost like someone singing to him. Calling out to him. None of the other sides seem to be able to hear it. He was alone in hearing the soft medley.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah".

He sat up in bed, turning to his door. There it was again. The curiosity was killing him, he had to know what it was and where it was coming from. Slowly, he slipped out of bed. As he walked to his door, he could feel it calling him once more.

"Ah-ah-ah-ahh-ah-ah.".

Pushing the door open, he peered out into the dark house. "I can hear you," he sang as he stepped out of his room and into the hallway, "but I won't.". A tugging pulled at Patton's heart, seizing his body. He turned to look down the corridor at the single door at the end. No one ever opened it, no one knew where it went; not even Remus, who seemed to know every nook and cranny there was to know. Faint glowing light came from it. Slowly, he began to walk. "Some look for trouble, while others don't.". He passed by Roman's and Virgil's doors, no sounds coming from inside. Everyone sensible was asleep. 

"There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day. And ignore your whispers, which I wish would go away. Oh-oh-oh.". He tried to turn away, go back to bed, and forget about this in the morning. 

"Ah-ah-ah-ah.". The noise seemed to respond to Patton. He raised his eyebrow at it, eyes fixed on the glow. "Oh-oh.". He called, waiting for it to answer. "Ah-ah-ah-ah.". It replied.

He frowned at the door. Why was he looking for the noise to respond to him, a noise only he could hear. Logan would point out how ridiculous this was, if he was here right now instead of in his room, resting, like Patton should be. "You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ears. And if I hear you, which I don't. I'm spoken for, I fear.". He moved forward down the room. This was pointless, it was nothing. Nothing was going to be there when he got to the door. 

Besides, if there was something there, what would he do? He would never leave the comfort of his friends and Thomas, no matter what.

"Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls. I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls.". He could feel his heart rate pick up as he covered his ears with his hands. He could feel it start up, something he'd been trying to keep down. A power that had started recently. A power that scared Patton. "I've had my adventure, I don't need something new.". 

He looked up into the mirror opposite Deceit's door. His eyes. His eyes were glowing a pale blue, hiding his hazel irises. This thing, this power he had, whatever it was behind that door was activating it. It was calling him. "I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you...". 

"Into the unknown.". He sang, turning back to the long hall and its sealed door. "Into the unknown.". He moved faster, approaching the it and its hypnotic glow. "Into the unknown.". 

"Ah-ah-ah-ah.". It called. 

"Ah-ah-ah-ahh-ah-ah." It called him to come find it.

"What do you want?". He asked the pulling at his heart, the blue light under the door growing brighter as he sang. "Cause you've been keeping me awake.". He reached for the handle of the door, but hesitated, pulling back. "Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?".

"Or are you someone out there, who's a little bit like me? Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm not meant to be?". Shaking his head, he put his hand on the handle. It lit up with a swirling, curving pattern. He gasped, the pulling inside growing stronger, calling him to whatever was inside. 

"Everyday's a little harder, as I feel my power grow.".

He turned the knob and carefully pushed the door open. The light that came from inside blinded him and Patton raised an arm to shield his eyes as he stepped inside. "Don't you know there's a part of me who longs to go...". 

"Into the unknown.". Lowering his arm, he looked around him. The door and the comfort of his home had disappeared, leaving him in a dull and dark wasteland with sharp spires sticking out of the ground at odd angles. The ground where Patton walked lit up with the same pattern from the handle, changing its shape. "Into the unknown.". Even his clothes had changed; his pajamas replaced with a blue body suit-like outfit that shined with little symbols, a light blue see-through cape dragged behind him. "Into the unknown.". 

It was strange; he was seemingly trapped in this land with noway home, and yet... He felt more at home here than he ever did back at the house. All thoughts of his friends were forgotten.

Patton reached out and touched one of the spires, the pattern lacing down it and making it glow with brilliance. His eyes lit up as he watched. He began running around, touching as many spires as he could, watching them light up with his power, leaving a trial of curling glowing swirls behind him. 

"Oh-oh-oh.". He reached a chasm that stretched far down below him. Reaching out his arm, he aimed at a spot on the very edge of the drop off. Power shot out, creating a platform made of a glass-like material, the pattern weaving in and out of it. He stepped forward, the platform holding true. With a mischievious look on his face, Patton backed up and took a running start. His bare feet hit the platform, little bits of it forming before he even touched them. He ran with his arms out stretched, his power making the bridge strong. "Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you show me?". 

"Ah-ah-ah-ah!". He called out.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah.". The voice replied, quicker than it had before

"Ah-ah-ah-ah." He called out again, the voice not far behind before join him in a perfect harmony. 

"Ah-ah-ah-ah. Ah-ah-ah-ah. Ah-ah-ah-ah!". 

Patton reached the end of the chasm, stepping off the bridge. The voice quietly as he moved towards a thick cloud of fog before him. "Where are you going? Don't leave me alone.". He sang, straining his ears to hear the voice. 

"How do I follow you," he raised his right arm, a surge of power shooting out towards the sky, "into the unknown!". He belted as he disappeared into the fog.

**Author's Note:**

> For Patton's outfit, think of Elsa's dress from the first Frozen.


End file.
